Family, or what went wrong?
by kathy
Summary: Read and find out!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Katie Olga, David and Alex. Don't sue. All other characters belong to Lion gate and FoxFamily Channel   
  
The Arrival   
Dark car was moving toward horizon. Anybody who was standing on the side of the road could see four shadows in the car: two adults and two kids. The car stopped. Male adult stepped out of the car and opened the door for the kids and then for the woman who was sitting in the front sit. Just as they all stepped out, they noticed two figures moving closer.  
- 'Hi, I am Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker', and you must be David and Olga?  
- 'Yes that us, and they are Katie and Alex', said the woman and shook Peter's hand, and then Sophie's, and David repeated then those actions.   
Peter walked toward the kids, and tried to make eye contact, but the kids just rejected him.   
- 'Hello, I am Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker, we will be your counselors,' said Peter still trying to make a contact. The kids looked at each other, and then Alex nodded: 'Hi'.   
- ' Ok, why don't we get you two settled in and then fill everything out, Sophie please take Katie to check her things and I'll ask Jeff to do the same for Alex.'  
- 'Ok, and David and Olga could you please follow Peter to fill out the forms', said Sophie grabbing Katie's bags.  
Alex picked up his things and grabbed one of the Katie's bags too, and followed Sophie. In the lodge Sophie asked Alex to put the bags in the corner and to go in other room where according to Sophie's words a man will be waiting for him.   
Katie's check:  
Sophie put down one of the bags on the table and started to check it. To her surprise she didn't find anything illegal. She looked over where Katie was standing and said:  
- 'Katie, please take a sit over here', reluctantly young girl moved toward Sophie and sat in front of her.   
- ' So...'  
- 'So what?'  
- 'Can I go now?'   
- ' Go where?' nodded Sophie looking straight at Katie's eyes.  
- ' Wherever, I am going to live'  
That was a surprise to Sophie, because none of other kids used that sentence. Usually it was something like' can I go home', or ' I don't belong in here'.   
- 'Yeah sure but first I have to tell you the rules and to check your clothes, so the rules are: No smoking, no sex no drugs no violent behavior toward yourself or others, otherwise if I or any other counselor will suspect such behavior we will have to report it, so now please take your clothes off and put that robe on for now.'  
Sophie watched as girl disappeared behind the curtain. Peace by peace Sophie checked Katie's clothes and didn't find anything illegal. Few moments later Katie was ready to meet her new life.  
Alex's check:  
While Katie's check was very smooth, Alex on the other hand was a bad boy. In the first bag Jeff found three little bags with barbiturates and then few bottles of aspirin and a little bottle of vodka. He confiscated them. Then Jeff told Alex the rules of the Horizon, which Alex didn't hear, and checked his clothes, in which Jeff found some cigarettes, and I knife. Those items were confiscated too. And now he was ready to join his new world too.   
In Peter's office:  
- 'Well we can't just handle them anymore, said Olga looking at her husband.  
- ' We know that they are just kids, but it was just getting out of control. Once I found Alex stealing my wallet and then he came home drunk, and high. Next thing I know Katie is anorexic, and starts to cut herself. Their grades dropped, especially Katie's she was always an A+ student her GPA is higher then 4.3. That when we became worried. First we placed Katie at the hospital. Well stopped cutting herself and became normal, and all that time Alex was in rehab. Everything looked normal, so we decided to take them home.'  
- 'And that when everything turned back right? ' Said Peter, looking at the couple.  
- ' Well it became worse' continued David, 'Katie ran away from home and when we found her she was back to doing drugs and cutting herself, and that when we decided to get them here.'  
- ' ' I know it is a small comfort but I think that your kids will be here just find, so you don't have to worry about them'  
- Thank you, Peter. Well we have to get going now.  
  
Later that day...  
New kids grabbed their food from the counter and took it to the furthest table in the room, and sat there. Alex started eating immediately while Katie was just looking without a blink at her food. Peter noticed that look. He came over to the new comers to meet them   
- ' Good Morning!' he said cheerfully,  
- 'There is nothing good about it,' the reply he got was from Alex.  
- ' You know the food is actually tastes better than it looks,' continued Peter looking at Katie.  
- ' Oh she doesn't eat. She is weight freak!!!'  
- ' Alex why don't you sit over there, with the rest of the group.'  
Alex got up and got his food, and walked all the way to the other end. Peter took Alex's sit, looked at Katie. She looked so lonely and sad. Something happened to her that was bad. Something that she wants to tell to the world but don't have guts to do it. Thought Peter.  
- ' May I be excused?' said Katie staring at her plate.  
- ' But you haven't eaten anything!'  
- ' I am not hungry'  
- ' Ok, you can to you dorms. I'll ask Sophie to come over later, to see how you are doing'  
Katie got up. Took her tray and placed with other trays, and walked out of the dinning room. She headed toward her dorm. As she walked in she noticed a dark haired girl writing something.  
- ' Hey are Katie?'  
- ' yeah, who are you?'  
- ' I am Juliette', the girl replied cheerfully.- oh well I have to go now, chat with you later. Bye Katie'  
- ' Yeah, Bye'  
As the closed Katie went to the bathroom, picked up her paste tube and ripped apart, and took a razor out of it. Next few moments she pressed the sharp object on her arm. The drops of blood felt on the floor. Then Katie's attitude changed. She made three deep incisions on her belly. When she realized that she was making a mistake she tried to cover the scar and stop the bleeding. But she couldn't. She was too weak. Last thing that Katie heard before loosing her conciseness was Sophie's and Peter's voices somewhere very far away from her.  
To Be Continue?  
  
Need Feedback. Send it to pber2hellarm@yahoo.com  
  
  



End file.
